film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Fist Fight
Fist Fight is a 2017 film starring Ice Cube, Charlie Day, Tracy Morgan, Jillian Bell, Christina Hendricks and Kumail Nanjiani, directed by Richie Keen, written by Van Robichaux and Evan Susser and produced by Dan Cohen, Max Greenfield, Shawn Levy and John Rickard. Plot On the last day before summer vacation students devise an elaborate Senior Prank, faculty members are trying to survive the chaotic day as best they can, but only the history teacher Ron Strickland is fierce enough to intimidate the students into behaving. Meanwhile, Campbell is awaiting news of the birth of his second child with his wife Maggie. While teaching, Campbell is pulled aside by his school counselor friend Holly, to inform him of rumors of downsizing of all departments. Given his pregnant wife and child, this renders Campbell extremely anxious. After preventing Campbell from walking into a paint trap, Strickland asks for his assistance in using an outdated AV system which keeps turning off after a couple of seconds. Campbell catches a student named Neil secretly using a remote control app on his smartphone to turn off the VCR. An infuriated Strickland grabs the phone and destroys it. Neil, using a classmate's phone, turns the TV off again and it enrages Strickland, who grabs a fire axe and destroys the student's desk, sending the class screaming from the room. Both Campbell and Strickland are brought to Principal Richard Tyler's office to discuss the matter. Strickland warns Campbell to keep his behavior a secret, but after Tyler threatens to fire them both if no one steps forward, Campbell tells the truth, resulting in the loss of Strickland's job. In retaliation, Strickland challenges Campbell to a fist fight after school. Campbell is convinced that he physically does not stand a chance against Strickland, and tries to set matters straight by asking Neil to share a false testimony to Principal Tyler in order to clear Strickland's name and have him reinstated. Neil agrees on the condition that Campbell buy him a MacBook Pro. After doing so, Campbell runs into Maggie and his daughter Ally who remind him to arrive promptly that afternoon for Ally's father-daughter talent show. Neil's false account is enough to convince Principal Tyler to reinstate Strickland. Campbell and Strickland receive an emergency call from Holly. The two meet up with her in a mock United Nations debate room and discover she tricked them into coming there so they could talk through their issues, with Holly acting as mediator. When Campbell tells Strickland that he was able to get him his job back, Strickland is further enraged, stating that Campbell should have told him about this plan before acting, and citing the mishandling of the school system. The fight is still on. Campbell tries to call 9-1-1 for help, but after telling the operator that he's a teacher and that another teacher wants to fight him, she hangs up on him after laughing at the situation. After seeking the advice of Holly and Coach Crawford, Campbell resolves to have Strickland removed from the campus before the day's end. As a last resort, Campbell threatens Neil into giving him the drug MDMA. As Principal Tyler finds his Toyota Prius vandalized and parked in the school's lobby, Campbell plants the MDMA in Strickland's satchel. Campbell calls the police in the hopes of having Strickland arrested, but the attempt is botched and both teachers are incarcerated. The two teachers share a cell with other inmates, and Campbell goes across the cell and tricks an enormous inmate into giving Strickland a beating, but only when signaled. Campbell then returns to Strickland in order to trick him into giving the signal, but Strickland instead tells Campbell that the fight is called off after everything that they have been through the day. When the inmate nonetheless attacks Strickland, Strickland easily knocks him out. Upon realizing Campbell's actions, declares the fight back on. The two are then released after the police discover the drug used to frame Strickland was only aspirin. Campbell heads back to the school to meet up with the school board, Tyler, and Superintendent Johnson, but learns that his colleagues have all been fired. Impatient after being told to wait for nearly an hour, Campbell barges into the meeting and learns that he is one of the few to remain at his position. However, Campbell stands his ground and voices his complaints about the public school system not receiving the respect and materials it truly needs. Campbell heads over to Ally's talent show, where Ally's rendition of Big Sean's "I Don't Fuck with You" inspires him to finally stand up to Strickland. In the school parking lot, Campbell and Strickland confront each other and engage in a frenzied fight that is dragged throughout the school and sees both men gaining the upper hand at different moments, and the fight goes throughout the entire school. Campbell briefly knocks Strickland out with a fire extinguisher and celebrates only to be sucker-punched by Strickland after he gets up. Strickland then answers Campbell's phone and learns that Maggie is about to give birth, at which point he shows mercy on Campbell and drives him to the hospital - thus ending the fight on friendly terms. That summer, Tyler arrives at the Campbell household to tell Campbell that the publicity and public outcry the fight generated has put the Department of Education in a position where they need to put more effort and money into their schools, and must rehire Campbell and Strickland. Campbell accepts on the condition that the rest of his colleagues be reinstated as well. As the new school year begins, the faculty return to their respective positions. Campbell and Strickland, now best friends, are ready to enforce learning with Campbell being much more assertive towards the students. In a post-credits scene, Crawford is seen flirting with the 911 operator in person. After rapping for her, Crawford realizes that he doesn't know her name. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:February 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American films